Kyuubi
by BrookeeeBones
Summary: Kyuubi follows the life of the Nine Tail Demon Fox before being sealed inside of Naruto. Warnings: Strong language and blood/gore.


**Title: **_Kyuubi_

**Summary: **_Kyuubi _tells the story of the life of the Nine Tail Demon Fox before it is sealed inside Naruto.

**A/N: **Before reading, remember that I don't own Naruto. Also, all this is made up because no one knows the real story of the Nine Tails. One more thing, sorry if the first chapter is a little confusing. I tried to make it as understandable as possible. Enjoy!

**X Prologue: Risen from the Flames X**

_We are each our own devil, and we make this world our hell. -Oscar Wilde_

It was here, in this swaying sea of green, that I was (technically) born. The soft silver moon was entombed by weak, wispy clouds, and its light tried to pass the barrier of tree leaves, resulting in minimal light in the glade below. The moon was not the only source of light, thank the skies, and a large, circular fire was licking at the air and spitting its burning embers.

Four men draped in black cloaks stood before the flames, blocking the escape routes of a naked man in between. Shadows danced on the ominous faces of the cloaked men, and from my position in the flames, the naked man was unfathomable, just a black figure in front of the inferno. The naked man's face lifted; obviously I noted that he was smiling. He was insanely excited to be in his final minutes of life.

I was excited too.

It was finally my turn to have my own body instead of jumping from host to host like the weak fox spirit I was. This man, who has killed many of his kind, would help me achieve my goal. He just had to die first. So, I grinned with sadistic pleasure as the naked, scarred-face man was pushed closer to the hungry fire.

"Inaba, Asukka," spoke the eldest of the cloaked me. "You are sentenced to death for homicide, stealing, raping women, and betraying your clan."

He was perfect! Just the kind of man I needed to transform!

_Come closer to the fire, human_, I whispered for only Asukka to hear.

Slowly, the naked man turned around to face me and my fire home. He stared directly into the base of the flames, and I knew I had him trapped in my magic. His dark, lifeless eyes were glazed over, and he stood unnaturally still.

The men in the dark cloaks looked at each other in confusion. They did not know I was here, but Inaba did. They tied his hands behind him, drenched him with some smelly inflammable liquid, put a knife to his neck, and dared him to make any sudden movements.

Inaba did not.

He just stared soullessly at me.

The fox spirit in the fire.

My muzzle crumpled with pleasure as the cloaked men threw Inaba into the fire, which had exploded into a bonfire as big as the trees. They did not even turn around to watch as he burned alive.

Inaba wriggled with pain as his flesh roasted, and the smell of it made my mouth water. He was in the worst pain imaginable, and his screams proved it. The fire blackened his skin and made his blood and bones bubble.

Letting the smells, sounds, and sadistic pleasure engulf me, I had almost forgotten to eat his soul. I lifted a paw that copied the movements of the fire and dug my claws into his lower back. I felt the watery feeling of the soul and retrieved it from him. Inaba's yelling ceased right then, and I put the white glowing ball in my mouth.

Just then, the tops of the trees caught fire, and the dark cloaked men ran from the death glade, scared to be burned alive too. They did not see me transform, to my relief. I did not want to die on my first real breath.

Fire spread around the glade, destroying everything in its path. Animals scattered and sounded the alarm to other animals. I laughed in amusement, and the spirit me was becoming something more than a floating fireball.

I watched in amazement as I began sprouting skinny, yet muscular legs, and I grinned as flames became deep orange fur. Claws, fangs, and a fluffy tail joined my body. I laughed maniacally, but then my grin turned into a frown, and I slowly started to leave all my memories behind from when I was just a spirit.

Then, it started to get really hot. I looked around in horror as dark smoke swirled up into the air, cutting off oxygen, and the flames around me began to make trees fall. I found my feet, they burned on the ground, and I ran off as fast as I could, trying to find a way out of this red, orange, and yellow prison.

I jumped back when a tree fell in front of my direction, and I landed into the fire. I yelped in pain, looked around for a way to survive, and jumped over the tree. Ahead of me was clear of fire, and I ran, faster than lighting, away from the glade.

I kept running until I could not smell one bit of smoke. I was exhausted, burnt, in pain, and confused. My memories had all faded, and when I tried to remember why I was trapped by fire, my brain felt a jolt of electricity.

So, I sat wondering and tired in this new world. I took in a breath. It felt great.


End file.
